


【海贼王乙女】癖好⑥

by Lilia00



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia00/pseuds/Lilia00
Kudos: 10





	【海贼王乙女】癖好⑥

萨博/黄猿

萨博

说起来你和萨博也已经结婚两年了，虽然时间不算长但是加上恋爱的话大概也有个六七年了。你在革命军基地第一次见到他时，还只是个小职员，而萨博已经成了革命军的二把手，你的顶头上司。

你负责的是文书工作，天天跟在他屁股后面报备各种你收集来的文件。对你来说喜欢上他是一件不容易的事，相较于别家小女生温柔又烂漫的活泼，你形容自己更像一根木头。在当时只有二十岁的年纪，你每天都会把长发梳的一丝不苟，严谨的绑在你脑后的发簪也是质朴的木质的，你为自己带上银丝边框的眼镜，遮掩住天生就微微勾起的眼角，你希望扮演成一个老实木讷的秘书，而不是妩媚惑人的妖姬。

你总是在提醒着自己和萨博保持正常的伙伴关系，可是男人开朗的笑容，绅士的性格一次次的让你沦陷。和萨博做朋友实在太容易，但是很多时候你不知道怎么做他的下属。因为他会借口出任务带你去吃一方美味，结束了任务并不着急带你回家，而是会催你稍作装扮随他一起去逛小镇。

“不要总是那么严肃嘛，明明笑起来这么可爱。”

萨博曾不止一次的揉着你的头顶把你整齐的发丝搞乱，一遍叹气一边笑的从容盯着你恼火的娇面调侃。他从来不会惹你生气，因为每当你抬头掉进他的眼眸里时只是强忍住心悸就够你费心思了。萨博在对你投掷一注的视线里藏在他眼底的异色总让你感到慌张。

你不敢相信他可能是对你有好感的，这样向阳又温暖的人，你就是连触碰都害怕染脏他。

“真的这么不喜欢我吗？”

但是萨博却把你逼迫至办公室的角落，带着不容许你胆怯的强势，萨博那双还带着黑手套的手指摘下你用来遮掩的镜片，低沉的有些委屈的去观察你的神色，

“可是我很喜欢你哦。”

论起调情的手段，你从来不是他的对手，往往萨博只是随手拈来几句有感而发都能把你撩拨得脸红心跳。不过还好在床上的时候你可以扳回一局。

“唔舒服吗萨博？”

你模仿着萨博与你调情的步骤顺着他的脖颈向下亲吻，萨博右侧的腰腹是他敏感的地方，你只需要吞吐着气息用小舌打转就可以欣赏到男人从喉咙里传出的性感声线。你从不介意帮萨博口，可能有些人会觉得不干净，但是你更喜欢在那一刻他因为你流露出的神色，这会让你有一种奇异的满足感。

“嗯……你起来。”

你把原本紧束的头发洒落下来，黑亮的长发荡在你洁白的胸口，绵软的手掌配合你温软的嘴唇，萨博觉得你简直是个床上的妖精，哪里还有平时严肃端庄的模样。害怕自己会失控的深入你的喉管，担心自己会不在意你的感官的侵犯你的舌尖，然后喷出的白灼让你乖乖吃掉，即使你愿意为了取悦他做浪荡的行为，但是萨博担心你会难过。担心你会在清醒的时刻被自己床上肆意的欲望刺痛，萨博知道你的心病。你害怕被当成玩物，害怕别人凭借你姿色诱人的身体评判你。

“萨博，我喜欢你。哪里都喜欢……”

你只是倔强的摇头，低头重新含住勃起的性器，勾卷的舌头照料着包茎里的痕细，大部分时候你都会避免牙齿触碰到萨博这处脆弱的地方，但是偶尔你会在温柔舔舐的规律里轻轻磕碰一下颤抖的流出液体的孔，搏动心跳的根，当然你不会忘记好好关照手里揉捏的两个小球，虽然你没有学习过怎么去取悦男人，但是你最喜欢把那两个可爱的睾丸当成夏日的冰激凌。如果你咬住随意一个吸进口腔里时手指还会持续的从蘑菇头到根部上下按摩，萨博这时会伸手去抚摸你肉肉的耳垂和骨感的下巴，这样情人间温柔的摩挲是一种暗号，证明他现在很舒服。

你是独属于他的，虽然胆小任性爱吃醋，但是只要萨博给你多余别人的关注与耐心，那么你这朵被故意蒙尘的玉兰就会慢慢的开出漂亮的形状。

“下次肯定只带你去执行任务，别不开心。”

在你们焦灼的白热化时，萨博闯进你还未启开的贝齿，交错的呼吸和交缠在一起的水声夹杂着萨博无奈又带着商量的话语抵消在你们的唇齿之间。

你是萨博小心呵护的爱人，他怎么会不了解你呢。每次有什么不开心你都会纠结矛盾的不知道怎么开口，所以在做爱的时候你才会更加努力的讨好。虽然萨博又被你今天的热情取悦，但是哄你开心了他才能宽心。

“那你……不许对别的女孩子笑！”

你被抵住在敏感点上，身体的空虚和情绪的恼意操控你在萨博最显眼的下巴上狠狠咬了一口。你看着留下一排牙印的痕迹才心不甘情不愿的勉强同意他的建议。

“好的都听老婆你的。”

男人的喉结震动带着笑意的从胸腔传出来。萨博对于哄你这件事那可是非常的专业。

“绝对会保护好自己，等你验收。”

情至深处的情爱是良药可以医治盘恒在你心里的伤痕，而萨博无疑是一个好的恋人教会你怎么去爱人。

——名声赫赫的革命军干部萨博非常喜欢听老婆的话。把你当礼物拆开带来的喜悦感无人能及。

黄猿

你有一个姐妹群，几个海军的夫人们没事聚在一起八卦解闷用的。当然聊天的内容除了女人们都爱的衣服鞋子包包化妆品就是自己各自的丈夫们。当然一开始的聊天氛围还是非常正经的，为非就是吐槽抱怨或者秀个恩爱什么的。但是不记得是谁起的头，你们的这个风气就越来越奇怪，你也就借着聊天丰富了很多的夜间小故事。

但是了解的越多，你就越是难以启齿。别人家的小姐妹老公顶多也就是那种中二霸道总裁level的，像赤犬的夫人吐槽自己老公居然老土的模仿什么“女人你别点火”这种中二病霸总，青雉的夫人抱怨自己的老公懒散到在床上都热衷于女上的体位，稍微小一些的中将夫人说自己的老公只是会比较幼稚的问厉不厉害。

只有你的老公，海军大将的黄猿是个赤裸裸的变态啊！！你家的这一位对性爱的变态程度完全不输给喜欢刺激的小年轻。毕竟如果不是变态，谁会格外喜欢摸你的小腿和屁股，捏着你脚踝蹭两下还要一本正经的说荤话，

“夫人真的不穿老夫买给你的丝袜吗？这么漂亮的腿型需要好好疼爱哟。”

不要脸的猥琐老男人！你被黄猿故意又下流的话激的腿心发麻，这个讨厌鬼故意把你的两条腿并在一起然后把自己的性器挤进你细嫩的双腿内侧，快活的挺了几下腰。两只手也一直把控着你的臀瓣，黄猿喜欢用双手去改变你弹性的臀肉，双手顺着臀瓣向外掰开，黄猿可以欣赏着自己的性器缓缓的滑进你的身体，可以随自己心情的进去一半后退出，吊着你的胃口，也可以直接把你往下摁的贯穿，封锁住你拥挤的小穴。但是无论是哪一种形式，在你被他架着坐跷跷板一样上下起伏时吐着白沫的小穴都会发出噗噗的水声。

黄猿的恶趣味不止如此，他会在你高潮以后拔出，用手指去拨开你闭合的花唇，有时候射的不够多，精液并不会马上就流出来穴口，这个时候黄猿会装作好意的把手指探进你的湿热里，搅动的勾引你的敏感点，察觉到你逐渐加重的呼吸声时坏心眼的抠着你穴里的液体往外出，还会一边跟你解释，

“老夫帮夫人都清理干净，不然等下夫人又要哭叫着说自己憋不住了。”

黄猿的花样层出不穷，你大多时候根本应接不暇，所以也会在这种情况下被他骗的说上几句好话。

像什么你好大，我要去了。会被玩坏这种小儿科的话，黄猿根本就不care。你的男人就是有本事让你说出更淫荡下流的语言，让你完全的忠实与自己的身体反应。

“唔太痒了，叔叔，叔叔帮我戳一戳……”

“胀死我了，叔叔不要在射在里面了，我会尿出来的。”

这种淫秽下流又直接的表达才会取悦到黄猿，虽然讲完这些话总是会让你在回想起来的时候脸上要着火，但是黄猿确实教导了你要诚实的感受自己的欲望，不得不承认你和他的每一次性爱都是很爽的。

“叔叔也有很大压力嘛。小玫瑰还正是成熟的时候，如果不多用点心，小玫瑰不尽兴不高兴怎么办哟～”

但是你还是很不爽黄猿这个家伙满口不正经，搞得好像他多么艰难的在取悦你一样，说的那么可怜好像你会嫌弃他。但是明明！每次！他也很爽啊！

黄猿的体力和耐力真是没话说，往往都是把你折腾的出一身汗，白白的肚皮和腿心深处的沟壑里都粘着他的精液，黄猿会忽略你一直喊停的声音，兴趣盎然的调侃，

“哦？看来叔叔还是宝刀未老哟，瞧瞧我的小玫瑰连气息都染上叔叔的味道了。”

如果不是你身体的柔韧性一般，你都怀疑黄猿这个色坯能把你脚抬起来，把你上半身折叠起来。

你从来没想过嫁给黄猿会有什么不方便，如果硬要说有的话就是这个家伙总是喜欢和你做爱的时候讲你小时候的事，

“还记得你几岁的时候我抱你出去玩，奶香又软的叫我叔叔，求我给你买糖吃……”

他的性器还插在你小穴里，身下传来的声音和你鼻息间萦绕不散的糜烂的味道。你现在根本不想听黄猿在这种时候讲你的小时候，这只会让你更加羞耻的夹紧双腿，紧张的手心冒汗。

“哈啊……你闭嘴嗯呀……”

看着你恼羞成怒的去掐自己的脖子，黄猿好笑的避开把你的手擒在头顶，故意凑到你的耳边和你咬耳朵，

“别生气呀，叔叔以后都给你买糖哟……”

当然黄猿在当月上交自己工资的时候，略有些好笑的看着你给他的一点零花钱。心里感慨，

'小妻子记仇的方式还挺别致的。'

——如果比谁更变态，那恐怕没人能超越黄猿哦


End file.
